


Ranboo gets another dad

by King_Mars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But only a little, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, awesamdad, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Sam can’t help Ranboo directly. But he knows he can help somehow.orSam is my father and Ranboo makes me cry sometimes
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), all platonic family shit babeyyy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 518





	Ranboo gets another dad

_“Are you okay?”_

_The man had asked it with such genuine concern. Like he was really, actually worried about Ranboo’s well being. Ranboo wasn’t entirely used to it-sure, people cared about him, but they were never this open and vulnerable about it. He didn’t want to lie to him._

_“No.” The teen admitted._

_It wasn’t what Sam expected. Some reassuring lie, some sort of guarantee that he’d be okay, anything but this bluntness. His expression fell._

_“Is there something I can do?” Sam followed up._

_“No. It’s nothing that I can um-tell. You. Yeah.”_

~

There wasn’t anything that broke Sam’s heart more than a kid in pain. That didn’t have help, or couldn’t get help. That _he_ couldn’t help. 

He understood, though. Hell, he was the warden of a prison! He wouldn’t tell him shit either! Clearly, Ranboo was in deep shit, and he was suffering because of it.

Sam couldn’t help.

But he knew who Ranboo lived with. And maybe they could.

“Phil! Someone’s at the door!” Techno shouted. Sam immediately recognized the gruff, monotone voice, obviously annoyed at Sam for having the nerve to knock at his door.

Phil answered it, immediately looking slightly alarmed. “‘Ello, mate. What do you need?”

“I wanted to talk to you. About Ranboo.”

“I don’t know what you think the kid did, but he didn’t, and if you try to take him to your fuckin’ prison, you’re going through both me and Techno.” Phil immediately went on the defensive. Sam could see Techno brandish a sword behind Phil.

Sam let Phil finish what he was saying. “I’m not here to arrest him. If I was, I wouldn’t have come alone, or without armor. I’m worried about him.” 

Phil glanced back at Techno, a silent ask for approval. Techno shrugged, and apparently that meant Yes, because Phil moved out of the way to let Sam indoors.

“Where is Ranboo right now?” Sam questioned,  
looking around.

“He’s got a little shack nearby that he lives in. There.” Techno answered. 

Sam quirked an eyebrow. “A shack?”

“It’s a nice shack, he’s got his cats, he likes it there.” Techno defended. “What are you, CPS?”

“We have plans to get him a better home, possible move him in.” Phil interjected.

Sam hummed. He sat down across from Techno, Phil following suit and sitting down nearby. “Either way. I think Ranboo is in deep trouble, and he won’t tell me anything.”

“Probably cause you’re a cop. We don’t deal with government around here.” Techno stated. Which was fair-they were free to live their anarchist lives and not trust authority.

“I understand that. And he doesn’t have to. But I think he needs help, and you are the only people that could help him.” 

There was a moment of silence, as everyone realized that this might actually be a serious situation.

“Well,” Phil broke the silence, “Tell us about it.”

“He visited Dream early into Dream’s sentence. He tried to visit again, and denied ever visiting him-I let him bring that memory book last time, there’s no reason he shouldn’t remember that, or at least have written it down.”

Phil and Techno glanced at each other. “I never heard of him doing that.” Techno stated.

“I tried to show him that he did visit, with the contracts that he signed before entering. And this s what I found.” Sam pulled the books out of his bag, showing them to the men. “He edited the contracts.”

Phil opened a book, confused. “This is Enderspeak. Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t remember doing it, Phil. He begged me not to let him into the prison, with-it looked like he was going to sob, Phil.” Sam’s voice broke just slightly. 

“He’s been actin’ weird recently. Weirder than your typical enderman hybrid teenager.” Techno pointed  
out.

“I think he’s in trouble, you two have to help him somehow. Please.” Sam pleaded.

Phil nodded. “I’ll talk to him. We both will.”

“I asked if he was okay and he said he wasn’t. Just, completely bluntly. That’s-if nothing else has been concerning, that has to be.”

“It is. Thank you for talking to us, Sam, I really-“ Phil stood up, moving to let Sam out, when the door opened.

“Phil, I-“ Ranboo barely got a word out when he realized that there was someone else in the house.  
“Oh. Hi, Sam.”

Sam gave a warm smile, that was absolutely covered by his mask. “Hey, Ranboo. I just had to talk to your folks about government stuff, I was just walking out.”

“Oh, okay! Yeah, that’s uh-cool.” Ranboo gave a quick nod, entirely uncomfortable.

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, bud.”

“Yeah, just uh. Yknow. We’ve talked about that already, I think. Unless-“ Ranboo suddenly paused, skimming his memory.

“We did, don’t worry. I have to be going, thanks for talking to me, fellas.” And with that, Sam left, wanting to leave the pseudo-family to talk.

“What was that about?” Ranboo questioned.

“How about you take a seat, kid.” Phil beckoned him to sit back down with him.

Ranboo did so, nervous, feeling like a student in a principal’s office. “Am I getting evicted?”

“What? No, you’re not getting evicted. Sam’s worried about you, he came here to get us to help.” 

“I dunno if we were supposed to say that part.” Techno commented.

“I’m fine, though! It’s-I don’t know what got into me when I was talking to Sam, or... or what I said, at all, actually-“ Ranboo pulled out his memory book, flipping through it to try and find notes on the conversation.

“He said that you did some weird shit at the prison, begged him not to let you back, and said you weren’t okay.” Phil explained. 

Ranboo found his writings on the conversation, reading through them quickly. It hardly jogged his memory, but at least now he had a vague idea. “Oh. Yeah, I uh-I dunno. I don’t know what’s happening there. I can deal with it, though.”

“You’re a teenager, you shouldn’t be dealing with this alone. Techno and I can help, with... whatever the hell is going on here.” Phil promised. He seemed genuinely, actually concerned. It was odd, having more than one person suddenly care for Ranboo so much.

“I... I can’t, not if you’re gonna tell Sam.”

Techno shook his head immediately. “We’re not snitches. Sam put this on us, it’s not his problem anymore, he doesn’t have to know. He’s a cop.”

“I don’t want to put you guys in danger. It’s... A lot.” 

Phil openly laughed at that one. “We’re war criminals, mate. Techno got hunted down by a butcher army. We literally cannot be in more danger, it’s fine.”

Ranboo took a deep breath. He could either handle it alone, which he was _not_ doing well, or he gets help from adults. Adults that might actually know what they’re doing, and that care about him. 

He hesitated, and then spoke. “I hear voices sometimes. Dream’s voice. And he-he tells me that I did stuff, horrible stuff that I don’t remember doing, and I don’t... I don’t know how to stop it, or if it’s true, I just...” He trailed off, staring at his hands. 

“Alright, jesus, mate. That’s a lot.” Phil admitted. He quickly added, “But we’ll figure it out.”

“Are you sure?” Ranboo asked, quietly.

“I’m sure. We’ll figure it all out, together. It’ll be alright, mate.” 

And for the first time in a long while, Ranboo actually believed that he’d be okay.


End file.
